Running with the Devil
by Vamp213
Summary: "Your head will collapse but there's nothing in it and you ask yourself where is my mind"
1. Goodnight Sweetheart

Tittle: Running with the Devil

Pairing: Bonnie/Klaus (eventually) slight Bamon

Summary : "Your head will collapse but there's nothing in it and you ask yourself where is my mind"

He saw the fear linger in her eyes and was amused by it. She flinched as his right hand carresed her cheek, the dangerous man smirked before saying "Welcome to Hell my sweet" Klaus/ Bonnie!

AN: I JUST HAD TO. I mean have you seen Joeseph Morgaan, that man is too gorgeous for his own good. My goodness the boys of the VD are all just too fine well majority of them :P Ahah anyways enjoy Baus or Klausonnie whatever the hell you call em. Enjoy lovelies! (:

* * *

><p>Blood slowly dripped from his chin and landed on the white carpet leaving a dark stain. He slowly moved his hand up and wiped the dripping blood from his chin and tossed the lifeless body aside. He was bored and the cheap looking woman he had brought home was not amusing so he decided to bleed her dry and feed her bloodless bodies to the wolves. Mystic Falls was always a boring place filled with boring people who talked about boring things. But there was one person who seemed to spark the hybrid's interest and she was none other than plain old Bonnie Bennett. The young witch was intoxicating, Klaus imagined what it would be like to sink his fangs into her smooth neck and taste her sweet and powerful blood. Whether it be the magic or her sheer beauty that made him lust after her he was sure that she was going to be his. How this was possible? Simple the murderous man didn't take no for an answer and when the young maiden refused to willingly join him, so he just took her.<p>

It all started on the day of homecoming. Bonnie was dateless because her pathetic little boytoy proved himself to be unworthy of a woman of such class. Klaus lingered in the crowd watching her, he saw the frown lines appear on her face as she watched her friends dance with their boyfriends. Even though Stefan was in ripper mode Elena still had Damon to fall back on to take her to homecoming. A smirk became present on the hybrid's face as he watched her. All his instincts were screaming at him to walk over to the young woman and woo her. But he decided to keep his cool and wait for a better time, all of her friends were here and if he even dared to walk up to her they'd all come running.

So he waited until the party was over and until Bonnie was safe and sound at home. His eyes watched her through the piercing darkness of the night. He watched as she slipped into her covers and pulled out a green book. Sighing she pulled out a pen and began scribbling words on the pages. Who would have thought the witch would've kept a diary. Klaus thought it was about time to make his presence known as he knocked on the glass of her window. Curiosity filled her as she quickly shut her book and flung it underneath her pillows before getting up and opening her curtains only to see the most charming killer standing on a branch outside of her window. Fear overcame Bonnie, it flooded through her veins and Klaus could smell it. Despite her fear she quickly put on her game face and opened the window facing the man. She knew he couldn't barge in because she had never invited him into her house before and in the laws of being a vampire that was the only way he could enter her home.

"You have some nerve being here after everything you have done" Bonnie said rudely to the man, but Klaus didn't seem to mind her unkindness he actually liked it. A smirk became present on his face as he looked at her, His eyes studied every detail of her face. Her lips were plush and pink and very kissable, her eyes were a watery like green so green that emeralds could envy them. And the way her wavy hair framed her face made her beautiful features stand out more to the man "Why hello to you too Miss. Bonnie" Klaus said smoothly as he looked her dead in the eye.

Bonnie's face was hard "What do you want" She said through clenched teeth.

Klaus laughed at her seriousness "Relax love you'll give yourself wrinkles if you continue to do that. Now there are many things that I desire but there is only one thing that I need as of now, and that thing is you my sweet" Klaus said slowly making sure she understood the reason why he was here. Disgust was written all over her face as she looked at the man "You have got to be kidding me, get this through your big head I will never ever turn against my friends to help you!"

"You didn't understand me, I do not want you to perform a spell or join my team. I just want you"

Bonnie's mouth hit the floor, was he serious "Well you can't have me, goodbye Klaus" Bonnie replied shutting the window and closing her curtains as fast as she could. Her heart was racing at the moment and she didn't understand why. He was a ruthless killer why would he want her? Just as Bonnie was beginning to get lost in her thoughts the purple curtains began to come to life. Bonnie's eyes quickly widened as she saw Klaus standing in her room.

"What the Hell?" Bonnie said moving away from the man.

"You know you should really warn you dad about vampires and compulsion. The mate gladly invited me in after I told him I was a friend of yours and after I used a little of my magic charm on him" Klaus said in an amused tone.

Anger flashed through Bonnie's eyes "Get the hell out of my house" Said the girl as she stared at the man. If needed she was ready to set him on fire. Klaus just smiled walking up to Bonnie until he was close enough to touch her face "I will so long as you agree to willingly come with me" He said in a happily. Bonnie let out a humourless laugh that stung the man "I rather die than go anywhere with you" She said bitterly.

Klaus just tsked as he looked at her "Your lucky I like you or else I would take you up on your offer" Klaus said before pulling out a herb like substance and held it to Bonnie's nose. She squirmed against the wall he had her pinned up against and tried her best to get his left hand off of her mouth so that she could scream. Suddenly she was becoming tired and started to fall limp in Klaus' arms. Klaus smirked easily picking up her body and carrying her in his arms. He looked down at the sleeping girl and spoke,

"Goodnight Sweetheart and sweet dreams because when you wake you shall at your true home"

The End

* * *

><p>An: I hope you liked it, Tell me what you thought and thanks for reading! I promise to update all of my other stories I'm currently working on " A Drunk Man Tells No Tales" So look out for the update. Anyways thanks again and let me know what you thought! :) I'll try my best to update soon! Have a great week and Merry Christmas to all who celebrate (Just incase I dont update again until 2012 :$) LOOOL Have a great holiday!<p> 


	2. Welcome Home

AN: Awwh thank you all soo much for the kind reviews, it truly does mean a lot! I'm glad you guys seem to like it (:  
>OMG NEXT WEEKS EPISODE LOOKS AMAZING! This weeks was good too. I loved the Stefan and Klaus scenes and also the scene with Klaus and Caroline. I sensed a brother sister relationship with them, I think she kinda reminds him of Rebeka in a way. ANYWAYS here it is Chapter two of Running with the Devil. Enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing If I did Joseph Morgan and Paul Wesley would be all mine :$ LOOL

RWTD Chapter 2: Welcome Home

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up in a large plush bed, it was twice as large as her regular bed at home. The young witch felt dizzy as she sat up in the comfy bed. The sunlight bore through the window making her head ache to a point where the pain was unbearable. She gazed around the room, it was large. There was a beautiful oak dresser set that was finished with a dark brown stain. The hard wood flooring was also dark, It had two large windows on both sides of the bed covered with beautiful red silk curtains. She looked to her left and saw the bathroom she could see the gorgeous white Italian marble on the floor.<p>

The young woman sighed allowing her eyes to wander; she had to admit the room was beautiful. Suddenly she remembered just exactly whose room it was. She stiffened at the thought of him. Kicking the red and white sheets off of her body, the young woman hopped out of the bed and made her way to the door. Her hand reached to turn the knob when the door suddenly opened causing her to jump back. In came the devious man named Klaus.

"My Apologies I never meant to startle you, darling" Klaus said in his thick accent his cherry red lips were curled up into a smirk, making Bonnie want to smack it right off of his face. "I see your awake, did you get a good night's sleep sweetheart?"

Bonnie ignored his question and glared up at the man "What do you want from me?" Bonnie asked she was determined to get an answer out of Klaus. The man chuckled he walked over to a table that had scotch in a fancy crystal glass. Unscrewing the lid he poured a glass for himself and downed it in one gulp "I believe we established that already Bonnie" Klaus said his voice was husky and raspy due to the burning sensation the alcohol gave him. He placed the glass down and ghosted his way over to Bonnie, the green eyed girl tensed up the minute his thumb brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. He could feel her hot exhales on his face and smirked, he was making her heartbeat increase. Bonnie looked into Klaus's dangerous blue eyes they were so exhilarating she knew she could easily get lost in them. Her eyes dropped down to his red lips, she noticed that they were dangerously close to her own.

"I just want you" Klaus whispered making shivers run up her spine.

Bonnie took a step away from the man. "There has to be more than that Klaus"

"There isn't" Klaus said in a bored tone, the man looked down at his fingers before looking back up at Bonnie. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie" He coaxed in her ear "Relax I promise I won't bring any harm to you" Klaus said looking into her hard green eyes.

Bonnie laughed a dry bitter laugh "I'll believe that when I see it" She muttered harshly, how was she supposed to believe anything he was saying. He was a master mind in the art of manipulation. And quite frankly she didn't like even more than she hated Damon, and that was a lot to say. A smirk twisted up on Bonnie's face "You're stupid to think that my friends won't notice that I'm missing" Bonnie stated making the man with crystal blue eyes smile at her.

"And your stupid to think they'll come running the minute they find out" Klaus said harshly "They are too wrapped up in their own lives to realize you are gone. You're just a witch to them, Your so called friends only come running to you when they need your help with a spell. I mean when's the last time you, Elena and Caroline actually sat down and had girl talk that didn't include anything supernatural. And what about that little Gilbert boy you liked, no one came to see how you'd feel about him moving away. You're a toy to them and I Bonnie" Klaus said taking large steps towards her "I will ensure that I will worship you like the queen you are"

'How cheesy' Bonnie thought to herself.

"You're wrong-"

"No, I'm correct dear innocent Bonnie" Klaus replied he wrapped a hand around her waist and the other gently touched her face "You're better off here with me, I can show you the world and more. Make all of your dreams and fantasies come true. Make you feel things you never felt before. Just relax and allow me to do so"

Bonnie mustered up all of her energy to push the hybrid away from her "I will never love you, you psychotic maniac!" Bonnie spat tasting the venom on her lips. Klaus growled he didn't like be spoken to that way, normally the person would've been beheaded the minute the words left their lips. But he had a soft spot for her and decided to let it go. "Firstly love, I won't hesitate to rip that tongue out of your mouth if you ever speak like that to me again and secondly" Klaus replied roughly grabbing Bonnie's hips and jerking her forward so that she was flush against him "You'll learn to love me, with a little bit of time I will become your sole desire and you shall be mine for eternity" He whispered sweetly, his lips slowly brushed her making the woman go stiff. Bonnie swallowed a hard gulp when Klaus's red lips trailed her neck.

She could feel his fangs scrap her sensitive spot on her neck and bit back a moan "I rather die than be with you" Bonnie whispered her voice was shaky and low. Klaus smiled before making a 'Mhhmm' sound "Don't tempt me love, your blood already smells delicious" The man took a step back allowing Bonnie to straighten out her clothing. Bonnie watched how he left the room only to quickly return.

He then came back in the room with a pair of jeans, a white top and a fresh pair of underwear "I'll have Robert set a bath for you, afterwards we will go and get you a new wardrobe" He licked his red lips and placed the clothing on the bed.

"Try not to think of me too much when you're in the bath my princess" Klaus said with a deadly smirk on his face "We will have plenty of time for that later on"

Bonnie had a look of disgust on her face she scoffed at the man before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. She was glad to finally be alone. It would give her time to try and contact her friends or at least make a plan to try and escape. Now only if she knew where they were...

* * *

><p>An: I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: Thanks soo much for reading! Did anyone see the promo for next weeks episode? All I have to say is WOOW I'm exicited to watch it! Ahah anyways thanks again for reading let me know what you thought. Have a great week and God Bless<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. Intoxicated by the Soul

An: Thank you all so much for the AMAZTASTIC reviews (: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Does anyone watch True Blood? Well Normally I don't but I was bored and decided to see what all the rage was about and watched an episode including a very Crazy Vampire by the name of Franklin Mott (Played by James Frian) AND I LOOOVE HIM i would've considered watching the show if they kept him around but they didn't. He was crazy and hilarious and madly and I do mean madly in love with another character named Tara. AHAH cracks me up everytime. I guess my point is I'm in love with Crazy Vampires o.o (Klaus and Franklin) now without further ado here it is Enjoy Lovelies!

RWTD Chapter 3: Intoxicated by the soul

* * *

><p>She was sure she was going to go insane if she continued living here with Klaus. Despite the fact it had only been a day the devious cherry lip stained man was just crazy enough to make it seem like she had been here for years. He would stalk her with his Icy blue eyes and would make comments that made her want to lite his pale ass on fire. She needed to find a way out, needed to contact her friends and let them know that Klaus had kidnapped her.<p>

She knew deep inside she would never be able to love such a hideous monster that is Klaus. He had wrecked too many things, took too many lives. He was heartless and only wanted things that could benefit him and his sick twisted plans. She'd be damned if she ever could feel some kind of feeling for Klaus besides hate. It wasn't possible, she was going to make sure it wasn't possible. The very man would have to compel her to get her to fall for him. That would be the only way...

"Bonnie!" Klaus called out from down the staircase, his loud voice boomed throughout the atmosphere of the large mansion. "Come out, come out wherever you are I got a surprise for you"

Even though Bonnie could not see him she was positive that he had won of his Oscar award winning smirks on his face. The young woman grabbed a light black sweater and quickly threw it on over her white tank top. Klaus continued to holler out her name until she appeared in front of him.

"Ah there's the pretty girl" He said his native tongue was thick and heavy. Bonnie gazed down at the the man and Tada there it was, his red lips that looked like was was drinking Cherry Kool-aid all day was twisted up in a smirk. The young woman growled wishing she had the courage to walk down the staircase and slap it off of his face.

"What. Do. You. Want!" Bonnie said through clenched teeth. Living with Klaus was like living with a two year old annoying as hell. Klaus chuckled at the sight of her, he brought his left hand up a scratched the stubble on his face.

"In a Pissy mood I see" Klaus taunted knowing how to push her buttons. "Perhaps I'll be able to change that, come along now we have a busy day ahead of us"

"I'm not I repeat not going anywhere with you" Bonnie angrily, who did he think he was "The only place I'm going is home!"

Klaus smirked he slowly made his way up the staircase to where Bonnie was. Every step he took closer to her made the young witch's heart beat faster. Klaus continued walking until he was right in her face. His baby blue eyes bore into her green orbs. She watched how his gaze averted from her eyes and landed on her lips. He slowly trailed down her body and licked his lips at her neck. Bonnie's breath hitched when he put his hand right above her hip pulling her to him.

"And just how are you going to get home when you're 3000miles away from it?" Klaus whispered the hand above her hip moved to the small of her back. She felt him rub slow soothing circles on her back. Regretfully she closed her eyes the simple movement felt good. Before she knew it Klaus's lips were smacked right against hers. She felt them move gracefully against her own, before she knew it her lips mimicked Klaus's and she was kissing him back. All red alert warning signs were going off in her head but he clouded her judgement. He was intoxicating. She felt his experienced tongue creep into her mouth. That was all that was needed to snap Bonnie back into reality, she needed to put up a fight against him. The young but powerful witch mustered up all of the energy she had to send the man flying down the staircase. She quickly brought her hand to her swollen lips and wiped off Klaus's kiss.

Klaus smirked looking up at the girl from the floor "Feisty aren't we" He said teasingly as he ran his fingers over his plush lips. Bonnie glared at him "If you ever try to kiss me again I will lite your ass on fire and give you the biggest aneurysm until your pretty little head explodes understand?"

"You think I'm pretty how sweet" Klaus said his ever so present smirk widened as he looked at her. "Listen quit your witchy mambo jambo crap and get ready Florence awaits my darling"

Florence?As in Florence, Italy. Bonnie smiled, So that's where they were.

Bonnie scrunched up her face "If I'm going to be forced to go anywhere with you I might as well be comfortable" She replied referring to the overly baggy sweat pants she had on. Klaus got up from the tiled floor and stared at her his face was serious and stern.

"I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, You look like the rear end of a donkey. Now change!" Klaus demanded, making Bonnie shoot invisible daggers at him through her eyes. The young witch muttered out something before turning around on the heel of her foot and making her way to where Klaus put her to make herself look more presentable. Bonnie slammed the door as she entered the room, just who did he think he was. She should have lite him on fire the minute his ballsy ass kissed her. Bonnie groaned rummaging through the some of the clothing Klaus managed to get for her from her room. Pulling out a cute tank top and a pair of jeans she threw them on the bed and started getting ready.

It was official he was worse than Damon.

* * *

><p>*Back In Mystic Falls*<p>

Caroline Forbes stood on the door step of Elena Gilbert. The blonde vampire urgently knocked on the door, she continued to pound her fist against the wooden door until Elena opened it. Caroline's eyes went wide to see Elena was smiling and laughing with Damon before acknowledging Caroline's presence.

"Why is he here?" Caroline blurted out losing focus on the reason she was here. Just as Damon was about to reply a rude comment Caroline interrupted him "Never mind, I'm worried about Bonnie!"

Elena's face scrunched up in confusion "Why? What happened Caroline?" She stepped aside allowing the blonde to enter her home. Caroline ran a frustration hand through her hair as she looked at Damon and Elena "Well firstly She's not answering her phone I called and texted her a million times. Then afterwards I stopped by her house and she wasn't home. Luckily I had a spare key for emergencies and-"

"Does this story have a point or are you just rambling because Broom Hilda is ignoring you" Damon intervened making Elena and Caroline glare at him.

"-Anyways like I was saying" Caroline continued making Damon roll his chipper blue eyes "I went to Bonnie's room and she wasn't there, everything looked fine but-"

"But what Caroline?" Elena replied growing worried.

"But I could smell Klaus!" Caroline finished as soon as the words left her lips Damon tensed up. Caroline shook her head "I don't even want to imagine what he wants with her, but I'm positive he has her!"

Elena pulled out her blackberry and scrolled down the list to where Stefan's name was. The long haired woman pressed connect and Damon eyed her with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the woman

"Calling Stefan, Him and Bonnie have been close lately with the whole take Klaus down thing. Maybe he has her"

"Oh like that's any better!" Caroline said outraged "Isn't Stefan a bloodoholic ?"

"I'd rather my brother have the witch than Klaus"

Elena held the phone to her ear and waited for it to ring. Just when she was about to hang up Stefan was standing on her doorstep holding a little yellow note in his hand. Stefan stepped into the Gilbert home uninvited.

"I'm worried about Bonnie" Stefan spoke his voice was low and calm.

"You too?" Damon asked looking at Stefan. The grey eyed man nodded his head in response and held the note up. Caroline and Elena squinted to read the writing. "What does it Say ?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Watch your witch - xoxo Klaus!" Stefan gulped, he had Klaus where he wanted him and now the man had a leverage on the Scooby Doo gang by using Bonnie.

"So now I'm 100% positive Klaus has her!" Caroline said upset, she rubbed her temples thinking about how she could let this happen.

Damon shook his head "Great the psycho is quoting Gossip Girl" Damon mumbled he then turned to Stefan "See if you can contact Klaus and try to bargain with him. Remember we still have his family" Stefan nodded before dialing Klaus's number. A minute passed by and the younger Salvatore cursed out loudly.

"What?" Elena said her brown eyes were filled with concern.

Stefan put his phone on speaker and allowed everyone to listen to the message "The number you dialed is now disconnected please hang up and try again later" The auto voice machine rang through everyone's ears. Klaus was a smart bastard. They had to move fast to come up with a plan to save Bonnie before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Klaus didn't arrive back at the mansion until a late hour. He had took her shopping, as much as Bonnie hated to admit it she enjoyed herself. Also Klaus bought her a pair of very new and very expensive shoes, for the psycho he was he had good taste. After running around Florence with Klaus, Bonnie fell back on the plush matres and waited for sleep to find her.<p>

Morning quickly came, the sunlight flooded the large room Bonnie was sleeping in making the young woman groan. She slowly got up, the young witch brushed her teeth and washed her face before making her way downstairs in search of something to cure her hunger. She sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched Robert prepare breakfast.

"Are you hungry Miss. Bennett?" He asked nicely well stirring something in a frying pan.

She smiled at the middle aged man "I'm starving!" She replied. Her smile widened when she heard Robert chuckle, it was nice to talk to someone who was sane. The man continued to stir away "You're in luck, Mr. Klaus knows exactly what his women like. And for you it's french toast, bacon and scrambled eggs correct?"

No, Creepy. That's exactly what her favourite breakfast food was. Klaus had some explaining to do.

"Yeah, but I feel the need to let you know that I'm not nor ever will be Klaus's... women" Bonnie said she shuddered at the thought of it. Speaking of the devil Klaus walked into the massive kitchen with a smile on his face. It was way too early to be cheerful even for him.

"What has you sniffing daisy's?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Klaus ignored her sarcastic remark and opened the fridge, he pulled out a blood bag and set it out on the counter. Bonnie eyed it, suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Good Morning Robert!" Klaus said happily "Good Morning Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed "Are you going to let me go?" She asked expertly raising an eyebrow at the man in a serious matter.

Klaus whistled "No, I am not" He replied quite content with himself. Bonnie glared at him before pushing past him and grabbing a glass to pour water in "Then what's so good about it!" She exclaimed making Klaus chuckle.

The man stood in her way so she couldn't move "Everything love, because you have me!" He replied with a fake goofy grin. He bent his head down and pressed a kiss on her cheek making her lightly blush. Bonnie quickly regained her composure before walking away from him and back to her stool.

"We need to talk Klaus" Bonnie said sternly eyeing the copper haired man.

Klaus shook his head "Don't say that. Women say that then everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts" Klaus said making Bonnie gulp. He was testing her. Bonnie brushed his comment aside and continued speaking "Let's make a deal I'll do a spell for you and you'll let me go?"

"How about no" Klaus deadpanned making Bonnie fume in her seat. Before she could reply, Klaus told Robert to grab something from the basement. The butler nodded his head and turned the stove on low so the food wouldn't burn. Klaus smiled at her before he grabbed his blood bag and walked away to his study.

Bonnie looked around she was completely alone. Klaus's study was a good distance away from her. Bonnie slowly rose up from the chair and quietly walked to the foyer. Her green eyes landed on the front door, curiously she silently walked over to it. It was her now or never chance. Her hand reached out to twist the door knob, the young witch waited to see if Klaus would come. When she heard nothing she slowly opened the door the morning sun shone through making a smile appear on Bonnie's face. Suddenly her hand slipped and the door opened harshly letting out a loud creak sound.

Shit.

She heard the door to Klaus's study slam open and decided to bolt for it. Barefoot she ran on the thick green grass that seemed endless. She knew that Klaus could outrun her but dammit she was going to try and get away. Making her way to the front of the house she silently cursed to herself when she saw the large fence. She felt Klaus's large hands wrapped around her waist as he violently pulled her back into him. Using his vampire speed he made his way inside with her and he roughly slammed her back into the wall making the picture frames shake. Bonnie moaned at the intensity of the wall meeting contact with her back. Klaus's eyes were completely black and purple veins stood out underneath them. He was pissed.

"What did I tell you about trying to run!" He growled his mouth frothed with pure anger. Bonnie squirmed around in his grip but it only made things worse. In one swift movement Klaus had her arms pinned above her head. The immense amount of pressure he applied to her arms made the young woman yelp out in pain.

"I needed air!"

"Bullshit!" Klaus barked out angrily.

"Klaus, please you're hurting me!" Bonnie said once she realized his grip had tightened, but Klaus did not move. She could feel her bones begin to crack from the amount of pressure he was applying to her arms. "Klaus!" She screamed out she could feel herself beginning to black out. Just in the nick of time Klaus loosened his grip on her arms and allowed her hands to drop by her sides. Bonnie knew her wrists were going to be badly bruised and possibly sprained tomorrow. Klaus had her trapped against the wall, she looked up at him with hard eyes.

"Why are you so infuriating!" He said watching her reaction.

"Because I am!" Bonnie shouted up at him her vision became blurry with un-shed tears. 'Don't you dare cry in front of him Bennett!' Bonnie mentally scolded herself. She managed to hold the tears back as she rubbed her wrists. Klaus looked down and cursed to himself her wrist were already beginning to swell. Bonnie watched him bite into his own wrist until blood drew out.

"I'm not drinking your blood you asshole!"

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, I'm fine with either. So chose wisely" He said his voice was calm and low. Bonnie glared at him, why couldn't he leave her alone. Why out of all people in Mystic Falls did he want her? It just didn't make sense. Bonnie slowly brought her lips to Klaus's wound. She began to slowly suck on his blood, it wasn't as bad as she imagined. Klaus cooed in her ear as she drank, this was wrong and so gross. The taste of iron started to overwhelm her so she pulled back and coughed up some of his blood.

Klaus laughed "You'll get use to it" He replied before moving away from her and locking the door. He gently grabbed Bonnie's hand and lead her to the kitchen where Robert was tending to a piece of french toast that got burnt when the whole situation happened. Klaus sat Bonnie down and placed her food in front of her. He then moved to where Robert was and compelled the man in front of Bonnie.

"Listen Love, Robert's now compelled to take a knife and stab himself repeatedly if you try to make another escape today understand?" He said in a warning tone. Bonnie looked at Robert and then back to Klaus and slowly nodded her head.

"Good girl, now eat your food!" Was all he said before he went back to his study. Bonnie looked down at the plate she was no longer hungry. After drinking Klaus's blood a piece of burnt french toast was something she rather not try to consume. She pushed the plate aside as stared out the window.

What exactly did she get herself into? 

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

An: I hope yuo enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update as soon as i can! Also earlier about the whole Franklin Mott thing I used one of his quotes when Klaus says " Don't say that. Women say that then everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts" Ahah It killed me when I watched the episode and i HAD to include it! Ahah thanks soo much for reading. I'll also try to update ADMTNT sometime this week! Let me know what you thought (:


	4. Monsters Have Hearts Too

He was heartless, mean and nasty. He simply did not care for any aspect of human life whatsoever, some would argue to say that was because he never had a great human lifes to begin with. His step father abused him constantly and his mother did nothing to stop it. He was disliked because he was half werewolf at the time and his wild and reckless behavior made him the outcast of the community. No matter what he did to try to fit in, he was always ridiculed. So he decided to stop caring and live up to the low expectations people thought of him and there began the era of the monster.

Klaus sat in his dingy liar with a glass of red wine in his right hand. He was absolutely bored, he no longer had his hybrids to entertain him anymore courtesy of Stefan Salvatore. The man growled he was never one to like silence, placing his crystal glass on the dark coffee table Klaus got up from the chair and made his way to his private study. The man hummed a classic tune as he searched for a good read to cure his boredom. Suddenly chills ran up his spine he quickly placed the book back on the shelf and spun himself around. A smirk was on his lips, finally something to save him from going insane.

"Bonnie" Klaus rolled her name off of his tongue "I see you came to join me"

The green eyed witch walked into the lair and took a seat on the cool leather couch. "I got bored."

Klaus smirked "And you would like me to entertain you?" He asked with mischief in his sky blue eyes. With a shrug of her shoulders Bonnie answered the man "Beats looking outside and watching the rain fall" She said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well what did you have in mind my love?"

"Anything," Bonnie said as she picked at the red nail polish on her short nails "Why don't you tell me a story about your life."

Klaus chuckled.

"I'm not your personal storyteller, we have a large collection of books. Pick one up and read it yourself." Klaus was about to leave his private study until Bonnie quickly stopped him. The young witch found herself pressed against the large wooden door blocking his exit. If it weren't for his vampire skills he would have crashed right into her.

"Move it love, I don't have all day." He said surprisingly calmly, Bonnie's large doe-like green eyes looked up at him.

"Please Klaus," Bonnie whined "You're my last resort from going crazy with boredom!"

It was funny, she was looking for help from the man who was the definition of crazy to stop her from going crazy herself. Perhaps the english vampire had begun to take a toll on the young witch. Klaus' beautiful blue orbs scanned the witch's small body.

"Believe me witch, there's nothing interesting about my life."

"I beg to differ Klaus, you're thousands of years old. You've experienced so much and you say that you have nothing interesting to share?"

"Exactly, now move."

"Come on Klaus," Bonnie begged hopelessly "Tell me anything. How about a former lover? or World War One? What was it like to live in the 13th century?"

"A former lover- I had two woman who I was desperately in love with, One was Tatiana and the other Aroua. World War One never joined it but a friend of mine did, from the stories he told me it sounded brutal and living it the 13th century was hell. My father hated me, my mother could care less about me, I killed my younger sibling by accident and I was the outcast of the town. There I answered all your questions."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You killed your sibling?"

"Yes, a rather unfortunate mishap I suppose." Klaus seemed to brush it completely off of his shoulder.

"How?"

Klaus was now the one with eyes as big as the silver moon. "How? You want to know how I killed my sibling?" Klaus couldn't believe that out of everything he told her she was most interested in how he killed his younger brother, Hennrick.

"Yes" Bonnie confirmed with a nod of the head. "You said it was an accident, so what exactly happened?"

Klaus released a big breath of air and spun around on the heel of his foot to take a seat. If he was going to tell Bonnie his life story he might as well be comfortable. Bonnie noticed his actions and followed him, she slowly sat down in one of the leather couches and waited for Klaus to begin.

"I was about 17 when it happened. I was young dumb and foolish. I didn't know that I triggered my werewolf curse. One night Hennrick decided he wanted to watch a couple of the locals turn and I promised to take him despite my mothers wishes. Before I knew it I was changing as well. I saw the fearful look in his eyes as I screamed into the chilly night air as my bones morphed into a beast. I felt my senses heighten and my need for blood rise. I remember screaming to him telling him to run from me, from the monster I was becoming. I did everything I could to contain myself but the wolf took over and before I knew it I woke up naked and bloody in the forest. He was so young, he had so much potential. I-I never meant to. I loved him more so than any other one of my siblings. He (Mikeal) blamed me. Said I did it purposely but I never meant to. I never meant to hurt him."

Bonnie felt herself beginning to tear up. Klaus was being so open to her, he was unknowingly expressing his humanity to her. It felt nice to see a different side to him, granted she still thought he was a crazy man but he had a heart. He did love though it was rare for him to express such emotion when he did he did it honestly and purely. He loved his brother and Bonnie could see all the hurt emotions he had held in for so long unravelling before her very eyes. The woman got up from her couch and walked over to Klaus. She didn't seem to realize the single tear that slipped down his face. With the pad of her thumb she brushed the tear from his face and plopped a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sure he forgives you Klaus." Bonnie whispered to him and with that she left the room leaving the man to bask in his thoughts. Bonnie headed to the room that Klaus had given to her. She thought about how human Klaus appeared to be and it left her thinking that even monsters have hearts that beat inside of them, reminding them that they are still human too.

* * *

><p>An: I know I know short and it took forever for me to update this ! I'm sooo sorry! I never meant to take this long to update this story but I have been crazy busy. On another note about updating I'll try my best to update A Drunk Man Tells No Tales, We All Fall Down and For All the Right Reasons soon! Also I have two new stories well oneshots in the works. I cant handle another multi chapter fic on my hands right now. But Just so you guys know I have been writing bits and pieces for all of my stories and I do plan on updating quite soon. Another reason on the lack of updating is because I haven't had much acess to my computer lately which sucks because when I am in the writing mood I couldn't use it! :( but sorry again for the long wait I hoped you liked it and look out for my other updates! Thanks a ton for reading ! Let me know what you think and have a great week, God Bless! (:<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
